Dovahkiin News Board
Back to Dovahkiin Main Page Post Your News Here! Feel free to post your own faction related article here! To enter your own entry click the big "Edit" button beside the page title. Then once in the editing screen put 2 blank lines after the big "HERE" below and type away! (Dont forget to title your entry, you can also add images if you want using the icons on the right of the editing screen!) (Or alternatively you can click add category at the bottom of the page...) HERE New Safety Features -- Will They Really Help the People? Hey, all of Dovahkiin! This is Sabaton007. This is my first article, and I hope you like it :) M'''arkpolner, a Dovahkiin Officer, has recently developed a "new" idea of defense and safety. The device has seemed to become the best thing since sliced bread. It's seen as a revolutionary safety mechanism to some, and a waste of money to others. It's called a HideyHole. You literally hide in a hole! While jumping on a pressure plate, glass seals the hole over your head to fully secure you. Sounds simple, right? Well, it's not. I've raised 20 Silver for Operation Safety, Mark has made complex lines of redstones throughout the city, and we've even made a mainframe control building, which was once the Dovahkiin Vault. It might just be one of the hardest projects Dovahkiin has ever faced – and the most time-consuming. Now, you may ask, how does it help Dovahkiin? Well, recently, Mark and I were raided while online by BornaSepic of Badru. We jumped into the HideyHoles and were safe, and the raider couldn't get to us at all. We could even see out the glass to see if he was there, too! I personally think it's the best thing since the wheel, and we should have at least 4 per district. The only flaw I could find was that you can't climb out. You have to teleport to /f home. The enemy could still be out there, and you couldn't climb out of the HideyHole to look. Other than that, the Hideyhole is revolutionary, a masterpiece. I might even install one in my backyard! HideyHole: 5/5 -Sabaton007, Dovahkiin Officer Dovahkiin Offensive System! Now we have begun making a Safety Defence System we also need a Safety Offence System. Something to harm and kill our enemys! Currently I have just though of things like dispensers above the hidey holes that shoot bombs at attackers who are looking at the person in the hole! The dispensers will shoot when the person in the hole pushes a button! This way the attacks can be timed and can take out the enemy that chased you into the Hide Hole! This is just an idea, i'm sure there are better things we can do! If you have any better ideas Post them HERE! IDEAS: Great idea! More wiring to sort out for me.... :) -Mark New Dovahkiin Religion! I was thinking we should have a Faction Religion, post your ideas here! It dosen't necesarly have to be a religeion, it's more the idea of a coomon Dovahkiin belief and it would just be cool to have a temple and reason behind our fighting. Imagine before wars shouting "Kill the unworthy!!!" Would be fun! :D It would also add a bit more depth to the Faction! Dovahkiin Safety Grid/Mainframe As shown below, I Markpolner has created a new sucurity system! We are transforming the Dovahkiin Vault into the main frame! This Main Frame will control all HideyHoles, such as, locking them, showing if the HideyHole is idle or activated, issuing alarms, AutoAlarms and a dispencer to shoot melons and food into the HideyHole! There iwll be more tech in this soon! Have any ideas? Click the ol' edit button and type under the "COMMENTS" Thank you. -Markpolner, Dovahkiin Officer '''COMMENTS: Type your comment then your name below. Example "This is awesome -Markpolner" This is awesome! Seriously! -Wizered67 {C Thanks :) I got some of the wiring for the HideyHole status indicator up and it's running smooth! -Markpolner City Sewer System Taking Shape The City Sewer System is finnaly taking shape with many tunnels tracing the City paths! Although many tunnels have been dug out they don't look very much like sewers! Now we need to design them, place the water channels, replace the walls with mossy cobble and vines and give it that sewerish feel! The sewers are also a useful was of traveling through the city undetected and safe from enemy invaders! New Security System Being Put In Place - Hidey Holes! A new security system is being put in place in Dovahkiin City by Markpolner. This new security system is called Hidey Holes. It employs the idea of small holes accross the city that members can jump into to hide and be safe from attackers. Once a member jumps in a sticky piston is activated and it seals the holes enterance with a glass block, this idea is great and we shall support Mark in his job! Good work Mark! To see more go to the end of the page and click "Funding for a new sucurity system"! Ilikefooddude has left.... (because of inactiveness causing autokick) One of our oldest Officers Ilikefooddude has left the faction! He was autokicked earlier this month (February) because of inactiveness... Hopefully he will return but untill then his position has been filled by Wolfoftao, if he does return Wolfoftao will still keep his position and Ilikefooddude wil regain his old psotiton too, we are needing more staff anyway! Ilikefooddude had been with Dovahkiin for a very long time, he first joined back in Aloria when the faction was just starting out. His first job was running the KingsGuard, a small guild of elite warroirs that fought to protect the King. We shall always remember Ilikefooddude! -Strider6106 Category:Funding for a new Safety System is here Category:Ilikefooddude Has Left! ...Because of autokick... Category:Diplomatic Missions Category:dovahkiin Category:New Security System Being Put In Place-Hidey Holes Category:City Sewer System Taking Shape Category:Dovahkiin Safety Grid/Mainframe Category:New Dovahkiin Religion/Beliefs Idea Category:Dovahkiin Offensive System